


Spishak

by Anonymous



Category: What's the Frequency? (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, implied infanticide, implied post-partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Spishak

There was something fundamentally wrong with Alice. She knew it. Will knew it. Her whole family knew it. And it wasn't something wrong in a charming way like her sister's excessive doll collection, or like when her father used to toss her up in the air and say, "Little Alice, you need to get your head out of Wonderland!" It was the type of wrong that got a woman institutionalized, if she couldn't pull it together fast enough.

There was something so wrong with Alice that the salesman saw it the second she opened the door.

"Say! Are you all right?" he asked.

Alice imagined she did look harried. She was covered in flour from another failed dinner, her hair stuck out in every direction, and the baby screamed while she shook his bottle.

"What?!" she demanded. "What do you want?!"

"I'm here to see if you've tried Spishak yet!" the man said brightly, removing his hat. "It's the perfect way to turn a plain dinner—"

That was too much for Alice.

"I'm doing my best!" she wailed, joining little Will Jr. in sobbing. "Can't you all see that I'm doing my best?"

"Now, now." The salesman offered Alice his handkerchief. "I can see this is a bad time. Why don't I just leave you with a sample?"

Before Alice could unleash on him further, he handed her a bottle labeled "Spishak."

"I'll come back tomorrow." He winked at her. "If Spishak doesn't solve all your family's ills by then, I'll not only take it back, I'll  _give_ you money for it. How's that sound?"

Alice nodded in bewilderment.

"You take care now!" He tipped his hat to her and went on to the Johnsons next door.

Alice shook the can as she returned to the kitchen. Her jello mold had collapsed, and Junior was making his tell-tale grunting noises. Alice read the can. How was she supposed to use it? Just spray it on the food? Clean the pots with it ahead of time? She decided that dinner was already ruined anyway and sprayed it generously with the Spishak to see what happened.

* * *

"That was great, honey!" Will kissed Alice's cheek.

"You really ate it," Alice said in disbelief.

"Of course! I love shiny jello casserole."

The idea turned Alice's stomach. She'd made herself a sandwich instead.

"Well, as long as you liked it..."

"I did! It was swell."

"Hm."

"You look tired, Alice. Why don't I take Junior while I listen to my radio program so you can get some rest?"

"Are you feeling well? What was in those drinks?"

Will laughed. "Can't a man spend time with his son? Go on."

Alice handed Will Jr. off to his father, stretching her sore muscles. "Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome. Now go! I don't want to miss  _Love, Honor, and Decay_!"

Alice trudged to her bed and crawled in, sticking in a pair of ear plugs and putting on her sleep mask. She wouldn't let anything wake her until morning.


End file.
